Aurora, Warrior Princess?
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Aurora discovers a letter that can possibly change her current life.


_Set after Aurora is awaken from the spell._

Aurora was bored. She flipped through invitation after invitation. She wondered why Phillip didn't take some of these. He went to them with her. He should pick which lord or baron or duke's party they went to from time to time. She slumped forward and looked outside. It was such a pretty day. But she was forced to be cooped up since her sixteenth birthday.

Was it her fault that she pricked her finger on the spinning wheel? No, she hadn't spurned Maleficent by not inviting her to the celebration of her birth. Yet she ended up cursed and now she was stuck inside all the time. She missed being among her woodland friends and just being Briar Rose. Those were simpler times.

Aurora sat up with a sigh and then noticed something. She shoved the invitaions away and saw a simple folded up piece of paper. She flipped it open and scanned its contents. Her eyes widened in disbelief and to make sure she had read it right, she scanned the letter more carefully.

_To the lady of the manor,_

_Are you suffering from being kidnapped or put under spells or being forced to do housework? If you answered yes then we have just the solution for you! For this month only we are offering you the chance to say good-bye to damsel in distress and hello to a new you! Madam Slith is offering classes to those that reply at once! Also to become part of the classes, you will only need to send five silver pieces. Not a bad deal wouldn't you say?_

_Again this a limited offer so send a response ASAP. We will be eagerly awaiting your reply._

_Hobgoblins Inc._

_Little Red House_

_Drerry Lane_

Aurora couldn't believe her luck! She jumped from her chair and danced about the room. Suddenly it dawned on her that she needed to send her reply and the coins immediately. She filled out a letter, placed the five silvers inside and sealed it. She ran down to find the messanger boy.

She found him in the kitchen, stuffing his face with the cook's pastries while the woman's back was turned.

"I need this delievered at once." Aurora handed him the letter.

The messanger polished off his pastry and was out the door quick as a flash. Aurora admired his quickness before heading off to find the prince. It wasn't very hard to track him down.

Phillip was in the courtyard saddling up his horse. He turned when he heard her approach.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to tell you that I signed up for some classes." Her spine stiffened at the confused look on his face.

"Classes?"

"Yes, I need something to do besides sort through invitations. I used to be able to go wherever and do whatever when I was Briar Rose. I want that freedom again."

"But you're safest here."

Aurora kept her temper in check. He just didn't understand what it was like to be locked up like a prisoner for something that was over. He had slayed the evil fairy himself. Yet he still kept her here under his supervision. "I'm not a child Phillip. I can take care of myself."

"Like you did when you pricked your finger?" He crossed his arms over his chest with a dubious look.

"I was under a compulsion spell!" Her temper flared. How could he treat her like a child?

"Alright, I'm sorry." He held up his hands in surrended.

But Aurora wasn't going to be placated, "I'm going to those classes whether you like it or not. I already sent my reply."

With that, she spun around and headed back into the castle. Phillip heaved a sigh when she was gone.

"You know something Samson, I think I'm engaged to a spitfire."

The horse kept his comments to himself. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this.

XXX

A week later, Aurora stood in front of a disheveled hovel. She waited alone and took in the place. This was where her classes were going to be held? The place seemed sturdy but was in obvious need of repairs. The thatched roof was starting to fall in and the structure was sagging a little.

Her perusal of the place was interrupted when the door opened. A little lady appeared and Aurora blinked in surprise. Madam Slith barely looked like she could teach anyone anything worth knowing except maybe crocheting.

"Don't let my looks surprise you girl, follow me." The lady turned and went back into the hovel.

Aurora had no choice but to follow. She stooped down to enter for the door was made for someone much shorter than her. Inside wasn't any better because she had to stand hunched over or risk bumping her head against the ceiling.

"As I'm sure you have gathered, I am Madam Slith. I will be teaching you on how to become less dependant on others to save your hide. If you are teachable." The woman moved about the room and looked through various things as though in search for something.

"Are you looking for something?" Aurora asked.

"My darn glasses, I keep forgetting where I put them."

Aurora scanned the room and saw a glint of glass. She went to investigate and saw that it was a pair of glasses. "I found them!"

"Oh, good. Hand them to me."

Aurora quickly handed them over and Madam Slith put them on.

"There that's better. I need them to read. Ach, now what was I going to read? Oh yes, the guide on what you will be learning."

Aurora watched as the woman bustled around and tried not to giggle. This woman wasn't what she had in mind for a teacher. She was reminded of the three good fairies as the woman continued to look about. Her mind wandered as she remembered Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. They had shortly left her when she was returned to her family and after turning her dress from pink to blue a few hundred times.

She giggled at the memory and got a sharp look from Madam Slith. She tried to erase the smile off her face but the attempt failed.

"What are you laughing at? I do not appreciate being mocked." Madam Slith fumed.

"I was remembering my friends," she replied honestly.

The woman eyed her then let it drop, "Your first lesson will be archery!"

Aurora blinked. She had never done such a thing in her life. Then she told herself that she was tough. How hard would it be?

It turned out to be quite a challenge. Aurora tried stringing the bow but the arrow kept doing funny things. Then when she finally strung it, it slipped and the arrow found its way into Madam Slith's behind. Her attempts afterward became more dismal.

"We'll find you something tomorrow." Madam Slith said as she gingerly rubbed where the arrow struck her.

Aurora numbly shook her head and left.

* * *

The next day was magic spells. Aurora glanced down at the wand she had been given with some bemusement. How the heck was she going to do anything with it? She sighed and gave it an experimental flick. Green sparks shot out and everything they touched were turned into daisies. Aurora looked and saw that Madam Slith was one herself.

"Oh my!" Aurora rushed over, "I didn't mean to!"

The woman-turned-daisy didn't answer. But her eyes blazed with temper and Aurora immediately backed up. Madam Slith harrumphed and turned herself back into a woman.

"At least people will know not to be around when you wave that thing," that was her only comment and Aurora felt disheartened.

Maybe she shouldn't have tried these classes. She left the hovel and kicked at the dirt in frustration. She wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. Anger suffused her as she thought of Phillip's reaction. She will show him.

As she was about to turn back and continue class, something caught her eye. Aurora turned and saw a fleeing shadow. Curious, she took off after it never once wondering what could happen. She kept it in sight as shadows lengthened as she went deeper into the forest.

The shadowy thing vanished among some shrubs. Mindless of her dress, Aurora dropped to her knees and looked through the leaves. As she brushed branches out of her way, she caught sight of the creature again. It was running down a hill. She got to her feet and took off after it.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you little one," she called out.

The shadowy creature stopped and turned. It had bright eyes that glowed with fear. Aurora approached slowly and knelt down. She held out a hand for the creature to catch her scent. Its chest rose and fell rapidly and she was afraid it would faint.

Suddenly a loud noise sounded behind them and the poor thing raced off in terror. Aurora turned and saw the strangest creature she had ever seen in a forest. It had the head of a bird and the body of a large cat. Its wings were tucked into its sides as it advanced. Aurora felt fear ice through her veins. Then she remembered how the creature had frightened the little one and anger flared.

"Shame on you!"

The creature stopped and tilted its feathery head.

"You frightened a little creature." She turned and found the little shadowy one hiding beneath a bush.

She gently scooped it up into her hands and hummed softly. The little creature's ears perked up and it made a strange purring noise. Once the creature was calmed and nestled against her chest, she turned on the large creature.

"You shouldn't be so mean," her voice was calmer.

"And why not? I am a griffin!" The creature puffed out his chest proudly.

"Because it's not nice to scare creatures smaller than yourself." His talking didn't surprise her in the slightest. When you live in a magical world it was kind of hard to be shocked.

"Ha!" The griffin spread his wings and flapped them.

"Now you stop that," Aurora commanded.

The griffin dropped his wings and a look of shock covered his face. She stiffled a giggle at his expression. Her laughter was cut short by the shadowy creature's trill. She turned and saw Samson and Phillip cresting a hill.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?" Phillip's voice was full of confusion.

"I was teaching this griffin some manners." Aurora said with a look that said obviously.

Phillip reined in Samson and climbed out of the saddle. He looked from Aurora to the griffin and back again. The griffin looked up at the sky as though it was more interesting.

"Why are you out here?" Phillip demanded.

"This little guy needed my help. I couldn't ignore an animal that was scared." She stroked the silky fur of the creature in her arms. It chirruped and snuggled closer.

"I don't know what to say." He was still amazed that aside from the dirt on her dress, Aurora was unharmed.

"Well I do, I may not be able to do magic or shoot arrows, but I can take care of myself." Aurora looked at him proudly.

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted you."

"You think?"

Phillip didn't reply. He took her in his arms, mindful of the shadowy creature in her arms and kissed her. The little creature squeeked and popped up between them. Aurora giggled and stroked the animal. She looked up at the warm gaze in Phillip's eyes.

"Let's go home." Aurora turned back to the griffin, "You can come with us."

Phillip was about to protest when she leveled her gaze on him. He quickly silenced.

"Are you sure?" The griffin came closer.

"Of course!" Aurora walked over to Samson and with Phillip's help, she climbed into the saddle.

So the five walked home to live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
